


Unimagined Love

by Meliebell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vampires!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meliebell/pseuds/Meliebell
Summary: Lucius Malfoy must learn how to live after a surprise attack. He enlists the help of a mysterious person. In the process he will feel powerful lust, and love. He will discover secrets.





	1. Surprises, Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic based on a random writing prompt, but I'm really enjoying it so far. I am still writing A Long Night, but I developed a little bit of writers block trying to figure out how to tie it up. So I am writing this just until the block clears. Which shouldn't be long. Thank you for reading, this will be a multi chapter fic.

Lucius Malfoy made his way down a dark alley, the heels of his boot, and his walking cane clicked along the pavement, the sound magnifying off the close walls of the buildings. He stopped about half way down and turned to face a small door, it blended so perfectly with the surroundings, that if you didn't know of its existence, you would walk straight past it. Lucius only knew of its existence thanks to a surprising source. Miss Hermione Granger had been over one day to talk to his son, and had asked about his father. Draco confided in her, explaining that he and Luna had not seen father in quite a while. Hermione prodded Draco for more information, but he didn't have any. She asked about how he had been acting before Lucius disappeared, but Draco hadn't noticed a difference, of course he hadn't Lucius was a proud man and had not wanted his son to see him in his weakened form. Hermione excused herself to use the restroom and made her way up stairs. Being as quiet as possible she found her way into the disused portion of the house, sweeping through the cobwebs hanging from the ceiling she walked slowing, noting the varying dust patterns on the floor, following the trail until it ended at a double door. She opened the door and found herself in a massive library, cleaner and much better maintained than the rest of the home. And there she found Mr. Malfoy immersed in a tome. She had convinced him into seeking help from a trusted source, recommending this establishment highly. She gave him the location and left him to ponder his actions. His decision is how he found himself here now. He raised the head of his walking stick and knocked on the door, and waited. The door opened a crack, and Lucius slipped in. 

The foyer was dimly lit, but the features were outstanding. The walls were draped in a deep red silk, a black chandelier filled with lit black candles hung in the center, casting its soft light, enough to see where one was going. Dark cherry wood side tables lined the walls. Each had a bust of someone notable, with one very subtle difference, each one had fangs. These busts instantly intrigued Lucius, who knew that Shakespeare was a vampire? Wizard yes, but vampire, now that was a shock. White roses added a sharp contrast to the dark surroundings, their fragrant scent permeating the space. Portraits of famous authors and scholars hung on the bits of exposed dark cherry walls. Each one had a plague describing what that author or scholar was famous for, and when that person was changed. He paced along the walls viewing each and ever plague. 

Lucius wandered farther in. He walked into the sitting room and sat down on a blood red silk chaise lounge, his legs crossed, walking stick tapping on his foot. Waiting. He was meeting someone that would be able to help him. If they could help him. He highly doubted it. Ever since the incident Lucius had secluded himself, keeping to Malfoy manner. Afraid to be persecuted for his new "deformity". He stayed so well hidden, not even his family had seen him. Four months ago, Lucius was attacked in Knockturn Alley. A vampire that had fought in Voldemort's army had targeted the Malfoy Patriarch. He had corned Lucius in a dark corner and swiftly changed him. The vampire had wanted to make Malfoy suffer, not kill him immediately, his thought process as explained to Malfoy as he writhed on the ground, blood pouring from the fresh wound, hands clutching and clawing at the tender flesh. He wanted Lucius to make the decision to end his life on his own, but Lucius, being determined, found his way home and started making plans to live. He wanted to be there for his son, and soon his grandson.

 

The sound of heels filled the room, and he schooled is facial features into his well practiced mask of cool indifference. He didn't want to let this mysterious person to know how nervous he truly was. No one ever believed the man to show any kind of emotion unless it concerned his family, and then it was passionate fury. He stood as the footsteps entered the room. Turning around he was surprised to see someone he had never expected. The shock left him damn near speechless, his mask falling immediately. Confusion and then anger flashing in quick succession. He barreled on the person, his hand wrapping around their throat, lifting them in the air he pinned them against the wall. His snarling face not even an inch away from the other person.


	2. Terrible Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius hears a story that tears the words right out of his mouth, and he learns that he wasn't the only person with a violent encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a new job Monday. YAY. So I've had a hard time getting on here to post things, but I figured I might as well write during down times at work, so this chapter was written in my handy dandy notebook. Woot. I hope you all enjoy it. As always let me know what you think, it makes my day to read your comments. This seriously took four pages in a comp notebook, and I don't have big writing. HUGE difference haha.

Hermione wrapped her hands around Lucius wrist, trying to calmly pry his hand away from her throat. His anger grew when he realized she wasn't trying to fit back. Grip tightening, little flecks of spittle flew from his mouth when he spoke next. 

"What game are you playing Ms. Granger?" His voice rang with deadly calm. 

"Please Mr. Malfoy, let me go and I'll explain everything." She croaked.

Lucius released her, and she fell to the floor, knees cracking against the hard wood floor. She leaned against the walk rubbing her sore knees. 

"Explain Ms. Granger," Lucius loomed over her, tapping his cane impatiently against his calf. "Now."

Hermione stood, her legs shaking from the impact. 

"Mr. Malfoy I recommended this place, because this is where I come to gather my thoughts and get some peace."

"What are you talking about? Why did you start coming here?"

"I was turned into a vampire while we were out hunting Horcruxes during the war. I was ambushed by a man while searching for food."

"Nobody knows? How could you hide something like this?!"

Lucius was starting to shake, his eyes running along Hermiones' face trying to find any physical proof making her a vampire. 

"May we sit together Mr. Malfoy?"

She moved to the lounge and sat down, crossing her legs. Lucius stared at her for a moment, before deciding to sit delicately on the edge. Hermione thought he looked ready to bolt at any second. She waited for him to get his thoughts together before speaking, watching his gaze travel along her body, assuming he was looking for differences. Of course he wouldn't find any, she had become an expert at hiding any of the signs or marks. 

"Mr. Malfoy?"

He started out of his silent perusal. He just hummed his acknowledgement. 

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you thinking?"

"I need proof, why should I trust you?"

"I'll be more than happy to tell you everything."

"No, I want physical proof... Or I leave."

"Can I trust you not to out me Mr. Malfoy?"

Thank shocked Lucius, he stared into her eyes, seeing the dear for the first time tonight. He nodded.

"You sought me out, did you not Ms. Granger? I don't know how you knew about me in the first place, but it should be I who is afraid to be ousted by you to the public, I need that reassurance."

"Fair enough, but I want you to listen to my story, and not judge me for what you're about the hear."

Lucius slowly nodded his silent promise and watched the young woman slowly raise the hem of her skirt. She raised it to her hip revealing a pair of purple lace boy shorts, the fact almost made him laugh, but the feeling was replaced with shock and confusion as she unabashedly spread her thighs. He grew angry as nothing but creamy thigh was revealed.

"What is the meaning of this?!" His face was red and his hands started shaking again.

Hermione calmly pulled out her wand and ran the tip along the juncture of her thigh and mound. As she did a ghastly scar appeared. Once again Lucius was in shock, his mouth hung open in the most ungentlemanly way. Hermione wasn't surprised. The scar was pretty unsightly, one of the reasons she kept it covered, even when no one was around. Mr. Malfoy just kept staring unable to pull his eyes away. Hermione lowered her skirt enough to cover the scar. 

"My change was particularly traumatic, even now I sometimes have nightmares about it." Hermiones' voice was barely audible.  
"Like I said before, I was attacked during the Horcrux hunt. Harry and I had been abandoned briefly by Ron. We were hiding in a forest. Harry was asleep, my wand in his hand, his had been lost to Nagini a couple nights before. We were out of food and I knew we wouldn't survive another week with out a source. So I left our security wards. About a mile away, I was picking mushrooms and I felt a presence behind me, but before I could turn around he already had me pinned against the ground."

Hermione took a deep breath before continuing.

"He held my hands above my head and forced me to face him. He kept telling me how delicious I smelled, at first I didn't understand what he meant, of course, now I do. Then he magically secured my hands in place."

Lucius subconsciously reached for her hand. He was aware of what was to come. Hermione smiled at his kind gesture.

"The next thing I knew, he was between my legs shredding my jeans. His head ducked down and I felt this incredibly sharp pain as his teeth tore away at my flesh. I tried to scream, but the pain was making me disorientated, no sound was coming out. After he got his fill, he hovered above me."

She stifled a small cry and Lucius instinctively reached out to stroke her back, but Hermione flinched away, lost in her mind. 

"He.... He entered me quickly, using my still gushing blood as a sort of lube, I guess you can say, it still felt like I was being split in half. You see, I was a virgin. He stole my virginity... And then as quick as it started, it was over. He disappeared in seconds, and I was suddenly able to move again. He left me to die Mr. Malfoy... However I don't particularly like dying, didn't know if you knew that or not."

She chuckled softly.

"How did you survive?"

His question surprised her, but it showed his interest. 

"Well, it's not very dignified, I staggered and crawled my way back to the tent. I left a mile long trail of blood behind me, but being the survivalist I had to learn to be during that time, I tried to kick snow and leaves over it. For the most part, I assume it worked, because no one ever came looking. Harry was pacing the front of the tent when I fell through the wards, collapsing in the snow. He was terrified, but he took really good care of me. He even sat by my side during and after my transformation was complete."

Lucius cleared his throat,

"Is Potter the only one who knows?"

"Yes, well now you also, but yes, no one else knows yet."

"I apologize for your pain Ms. Granger."

Hermione gripped his hand.

"Please call me Hermione Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius let slip a rare smile and ran his thumb along her knuckles.

"Thank you Hermione, and please call me Lucius, I am sure we are past such formalities."

Hermione shared his smile, scooting just a tad closer, pulling her skirt further down covering her legs. 

"Lucius, I was wondering, would you like to continue this conversation over dinner?"

That caught him off guard, it had been such a long time since he dined with a woman, but why shouldn't he? Not like this was a date or anything...

"I would like that Hermione."


	3. Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lucius discuss important business, and a spark is ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry this has taken so long to be updated. Between being sick with this nasty bug that everyone seems to pass back and forth and this new job. The time just seemed to fly by. I have been trying to write a couple chapters out though. We aren't allowed to have pens and paper on the floor, security risk, so Ive been writing my chapters on post-it notes! Seriously, this entire chapter was written on post it notes.

Hermione led Lucius through the hidden home, it was most certainly much bigger on the inside. She explained that she had bought the property as a safe haven for herself and potentially anyone that shared her beliefs in equality. Or wanted help adjusting. She showed him the guest rooms which as of now remained empty. She also showed him the library, and the conjoining study. She seemed to avoid one section of the house altogether, but he assumed it was her private living quarters. 

They walked back towards the front of the home and Hermione opened a pair of French doors. Revealing a rather large yet comfortable looking dining room. A long dark mahogany table was already set with two places and laden with a dozen covered dishes. She offered him a seat adjacent to the head of the table and took that seat for herself. Hermione waved her wand over the table and the covers on the dishes lifted into the air, they swept uniformly to rest on the unused portion of the table. 

"Help yourself Lucius." 

She smiled before ladling vegetables onto her own plate. He looked over the dishes. There was glazed pork tender loin, mashed potatoes, rolls and a tureen of assorted root vegetables. Lucius filled his plate to the appropriate amount, making sure to have a sample of everything. He unfolded his napkin and laid it gently on his lap, he may have lost his mortality, but he was still a gentleman. However that was tested with the first fork of pork. The meat melted in his mouth, leaving his tongue in a orgasm of flavor. He released a groan.   
Hermione snickered, chewing slowly on a piece of asparagus. 

"Lucius, may I ask you something?"  
He swallowed hastily, nodding.

"How long has it been since you had a full meal?"  
He mused over her question for a moment. 

"I went into hiding the night I was attacked, and I only ate what the house elves could bring me without raising suspicion."  
Hermione couldn't help but stare at him shocked. She hadn't seen the great Lucius Malfoy look so down trodden since that last year before Voldemort fell. The sight was disconcerting. It only proved to remind her of the reasons that led to her creating this home. To help men, women and children just like him. 

"Lucius, I wish, and I say this with the utmost sincerity and honesty, that I had come around for a visit sooner. If you would like you can take a room here until you feel comfortable with your vampirism. I have offered you my help and the transition is not easy. It's the hardest thing I have ever gone through, and funny enough that includes the war."  
Lucius chuckled lightly at her dark humor, surprised by how easy it was to relax in her presence, he stifled a yawn. 

"I don't know about you Lucius, but I am exhausted. Would you like to retire for the night? I can show you to your room if you've decided to take my offer."

The offer did tempt him, but how could he accept the woman's kindness after everything that his family did to her in the past? However he also didn't want to continue hiding in that dusty old wing of the manor. 

"Hermione, I would like to accept, but first, can you tell me how you have been able to conceal yourself? How are you able to lead a normal life?"  
Hermione stood and gestured for him to follow. She waved her wand over the table once more, the dishes recovering themselves. 

"Lets go have a night cap then."

They convened back in the sitting room. Lucius sat over near the fireplace, the crackling light calmed his racing thoughts as he stared into the fire. He felt the cushions shift down as Hermione sat next to him, she handed him a small glass tumbler filled with amber liquid. 

"Here you go, a proper night cap, now lets talk."

"Thank you." He took the drink and sipped at it, the whiskey warmed his entire body. 

Hermione leaned back into the lounge, getting comfortable. She arched her brow at him looking pointedly at his stiff figure. 

"Well get comfy Lucius, no point in acting all proper right now."  
He chuckled before leaning back and placing his right leg on his left, ankle balanced on his knee. 

"So tell me Hermione, how did you learn how to lead a normal life?"

"I wish I could say I do lead a normal life. Like I said before, Harry is the only person who knows about me being a vampire. As for other aspects, my simple love for life helps keep the cravings at bay, and I am able to satiate my hunger with blood packs or even sometimes small animals."

Lucius made a disgusted face, his nose scrunching at the thought of drinking animal blood. 

"Oh no, it's not that bad at all, better than the blood packs at least, because its fresher. See I could never bring myself to sacrifice someone for myself. It's just so wrong."

"Well how did you find out you could supplement your diet with animals? And why are we still able to eat normal food?"

"I read Mr. Malfoy, fiction was sadly more helpful then the dribble written by so called specialists. Just like literature written on werewolves, the stuff about vampires is filled with everything negative, and nothing helpful."

"But vampires don't have a mind of their own, they are raving beasts that want nothing to do but kill."

"Do you want to kill Lucius? If you did why would you hide yourself away instead of slaughtering your family?"

That made him think. Why had he hidden away? Could all the facts really be biased?

"Now I'm not saying every vampire is like you and I, some are incredibly evil, relying on their baser instincts for survival, but that's why I want to help. Help them remember their humanity."

"That is incredible Hermione."

"Thank you Lucius. Now, I believe it's time for bed, I'll show you to your room, I hope you don't mind if I put you in the family ward for now."

"Not at all, if it's not any trouble." Lucius stood and held his hand out for her, but she ignored it and stood on her own. 

Lucius followed Hermione back through the house. He listened intently as she told him her ambitions to create a sort of sanctuary for the misunderstood creatures that they were now considered apart of. She also explained how she would eventually like to expand the home, each section dedicated to different breeds with conjoining common rooms. He watched the fire in her eyes flare with life as she became more animated. 

They mounted the stairs leading to the private ward Hermione had mentioned before. She held her wand against a tapestry at the top and it split open to reveal a huge circular room, filled with over stuffed chairs, book shelves and a large rustic fireplace. Doors were placed in between the book shelves sunk into the walls. Hidden except for the glistening door knobs.

"Each room in this area is designated for friends and family. It has special wards that can be activated in the event of a breach of security. I am planning on working with labeled dangerous "creatures" after all, some people may find that a bad thing and try to stop me. In such an unlikely event, security is key."

Lucius just stared at her unblinkingly. 

"What other types of creatures Hermione?"

She turned to face him, the fire sparking ever more brightly as she got ready for a verbal fight.

"I want to help and house werewolves Mr. Malfoy, specifically the children the are created in the name of anger or revenge, whose parents abandon or mistreat them. They don't deserve the treatment forced on them for something they couldn't control in the first place."

Lucius started chuckling softly as he noticed the ends of her hair sparking as her passion flashed through her soul. However his chuckling also incited anger in her. 

"They are CHILDREN Mr. Malfoy, that does not elicit such a reaction! If you think my plans are funny then please try and come up with something better." 

Her fists clenched, balled up at her sides, back straight, head held high waiting for his pompous ass to try and knock her down. It wouldn't work though, she was a lioness who would protect her cubs, no matter the danger. 

"Please Hermione, I was critiquing your brilliant plans," He took a step closer to the infuriated witch, amusement etched on his perfect porcelain face. 

"Hermione my dear, I was simply admiring how your hair reacts to your obvious passion. The ends crackle and your whole being glows. It's beautiful."

Well if anything threw her off guard, it would be that last comment.   
He reached out towards her shocked face, the way her mouth fell open was absolutely fabulous. His fingers twirled a stray curl, he could still feel the power even in that tiny soft strand. 

This witch had immense power, even more so than the Dark Lord himself could ever dream of possessing, and she was barely controlling it. She was a magical marvel. 

Hermione turned her head slowly, gaze landing on his soft hand, her mouth going dry at his tender touch.   
"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing?"

She stepped away slowly, tongue darting out to wet her lips. He retracted his hand the tips of his fingers barely grazing her cheek, he watched as a slight blush rose all the way to her hair line. A small spark flew up his arm, the tingle reaching the deepest areas of his chest, penetrating his heart. That made him very nearly run for his life, he even went as far as stepping further back, but judging by the look on the young woman's face, she was experiencing the same exact thing. 

"I.... I... Um," She started, flustered, gesturing to a door. She cleared her throat. "You'll be in that room over there Mr. Malfoy. You can do as you please, and if you need me just knock." She pointed at the door next to his. He nodded and moved silently to his room, the shock still evident in his stiff features. Hermione felt the same. 

As his door clicked shut Hermione flew around the room, scaling the bookcases, pulling tomes to levitate to her own room. Once she had a stack taller than herself she guided them into her room and let them rest next to her desk. Tonight was going to be a long night. 

She tore through the books, taking notes and marking pages. She needed to know as much as possible about what the hell just occurred. She hunkered down and became entranced by the words she absorbed. 

Lucius was pacing his room, deep in thought. Had she noticed? Would she confront him? And why had this not happened earlier? It's not like that was the first time they've touched. He ran his hands through his hair, growling in frustration. He could not be bonded to her!

Hermione slammed the last book closed, the information still freshly cutting her soul. Bonding. Everything pointed to a bond between the two. Even her vampire fictional literature mentioned bonding. Draco's father was her soul mate.   
She started to breath heavily, panic rising rapidly as the facts settled in her mind. Maybe he didn't notice. Then suddenly she perked up, of course he didn't notice. So if she acted like everything was hunkeydory, then maybe he would never find out.   
Relief flooded through her and she sank onto her bed, sleep finally overtaking her. 

Lucius came to the same conclusion. He knew without a doubt that his Hermione did not notice that spark. That thought alone let him sleep easy.


	4. The Heart Beats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our duo grows slowly together, both realizing a truth, but can they ignore it? Or will they let it flow freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could post a picture of my little array of sticky notes! It's absolutely bonkers. Chapter 5 on its way, hopefully tomorrow as tomorrow is my day off and I am determined to make up for lost time! As always I love comments, they make me glow with pride, and kudos are very nice also. :) Thank you ever so much.

The next morning, if you could call it morning, for you see, Hermione and Lucius didn't emerge from their rooms until mid afternoon. So lets revise, the next afternoon was decidedly awkward and far to formal for either of their liking. They both tried to leave their room before the other, but funnily enough ended up bumping into each other on their way out. Hermione blushed and ducked her head, politely acknowledging his presence with a quiet good morning, he simply nodded his head ad replied in same. 

They made their way back to the dinning room for breakfast. The table was already set with dishes, the house elves in employ must have sensed their wakefulness. The scent of bacon and eggs filled the air. Jugs of pumpkin juice and orange juice were lined up neatly down the center of the table. Two place settings sat across from each other and that's where Hermione and Lucius took their seats. Lucius stared at his plate while Hermione busied herself with uncovering the platters. One was loaded with sausages and bacon, hot biscuits laid in a basket, different styles of eggs sat under a strong stasis spell. There was scrambled eggs piled high, fried eggs and omelet rounds. Also platters of various vegetables, roasted bell peppers of every colour, raw mushrooms, spinach, diced tomatoes and sautéed onions. Just like last night there was way to much of everything. However Hermione being Hermione always instructed the elves to make enough for themselves also. 

After Hermione had all the dishes uncovered she leaned across the table reaching for Lucius' plate. His hand shot out grasping her wrist. He looked up meeting her shocked honey eyes. A smile graced his lips, fingers loosening and removing the plate from her grasp. 

"I'm sorry Lucius, did I do something?"

"Not at all, but I am capable of serving myself."

"I apologize, but I am your hostess, it would be my pleasure to serve you."

Her lips twitched upward as she took his plate, her hand bumping his. The electrical charge emitted was stronger than it had been the night before. Hermione gasped lightly but otherwise showed no other sign the she felt anything. Lucius on the other hand was having difficulties. The was she had spoken had felt rather dark in a good way. Her words laced with hidden meaning that made something within him stir. Something feral, something that was currently desperately clawing its way to the surface. Clawing and gnashing its razor sharp teeth trying to   
reach his Ms. Granger. Her smell and close proximity was not helping in the slightest. 

He took a deep breath trying to regain control and quash the beast. He met her gaze, she was watching him expectantly , hand hovering over a platter. 

"I said, what would you like?"

He had not realized she had spoken.

"Yes," She watched his tongue dart out to moisten his lips. Suddenly dry. "Some scrambled eggs please with a side of sausage and a little bit of the roasted peppers. If you don't mind, everything looks beautiful."

He watched has she filled his plate and delicately place a hot biscuit on top. Her smile as she sat it in front of him could have lit up all of Great Britain. 

"This looks delectable Hermione, my compliments to the chefs." 

She nodded kindly. "It's all the house elves doing honestly. They love cooking, however I do believe they are hiding at the moment, they are a tad shy of strangers. They all came from abusive homes."

Lucius sat silently. Dobby floating to the front of his memories. The abuse he and the rest of his family inflicted upon the elf had been beyond deplorable. He regretted that amongst many other things. However the past is the past and the only thing he could do now was make sure he didn't make the same mistakes in the future. 

Lucius pushed his fork around his plate, watching as Hermione ate an omelet she had filled with a variety of all the delectable vegetables. He watched as she bit into a lush green pepper, sucking the remains between her lips, the tip disappearing with a soft pop. 

They ate slowly in comfortable silence neither wanting to mention the events of last night. After their breakfast, they decided to retire to the library in the family wing. The size was perfect for two people to sit and comfortably.Hermione still needed to try and convince him to inform Draco of the situation. She found it sad to think he would loose his son. Maybe she could come out of her own shell and test the waters by telling Draco about herself first, Luna should be present as well. They seemed to never talk much as often as they should. 

She sat on one of the over stuffed couches, legs tucked neatly under, leaning against the arm rest. She had a thick old book in her lap, the pages a deep brown colour, the leather cracked and faded. Lucius walked around the circular room eyes skimming the volumes lining the walls. Most looked old and some he recognized as restricted. He pulled what looked like a muggle novel from a shelf. The cover was dark, no picture. It read. 'The Interview with the Vampire.' in big white letters. He flipped through the book noting the tiny artificial font. He made his way over to Hermione and held the book up.

"Ms. Granger, what is this?"

She looked up at his inquiry and smirked. Of course he would pull that one. 

"It's a book Lucius." Her lips twitched up. 

"Cheeky little witch, I can see that, but what is it exactly, what is it about?"

"Well you'll just have to read it to find out."

He leveled a steely glare at her. Hermione sat up making room for him and patted the seat next to herself. He hesitated only a moment before taking the proffered seat. Hermione took the book from him and opened it, a smile that screamed memories graced her beautiful face. 

"I love this novel, it was written by a brilliant woman named Anne Rice. She's actually written an entire series and still adding on. Anyways, she writes fictional stories about vampires, but I swear, they are so accurate, she must be a witch or something! She just knows to much about the supernatural world."

"You think this woman my be a witch?"

Lucius was intrigued by this notion. It could be possible after all, many great writers and such were witches and wizards. He would possibly give this book a try. Hermione handed it back to him and retook her original position. He looked at her amused and sat back comfortably next to her. He opened the book and started reading. Quickly becoming seduced by the charming Lestat, darling Claudia and questioning Louis. They both immersed themselves in their literature. Loosing since of the rest of the world and time itself. Before they knew it, darkness had fallen outside and the elves had magically lit the lamps. 

Hermione began yawning just as Lucius finished the last sentence, closing it silently, he watched as her head slipped down, eyes closed, lips parted. Fast asleep. He stood and picked her up, cradling her slight body to his chest, ignoring the hum of contentment the bond between them radiated. The door to her room opened on its own and Lucius slipped in, he lowered her on her bed and pulled the duvet up to keep her warm. She snuggled down into the plush pillow, sighing softly. Lucius turned around, taking in her room, it was clean, everything had its place. Books however littered the room, it seemed she kept them close to anywhere she might find herself sitting. Piles surrounded the desk under a window, no less than a dozen covered her night stands, and he saw the corner of one poking out from under her pillow. This witch was truly fascinating and the realization made his heart thud heavily. 

He flicked his wand, the lights extinguishing in her room and he closed her door with a soft click. Making sure their books were put away properly before retiring for his own bed. Contemplating the feeling in his chest as his body relaxed amongst his bedding. Eyes growing heavy, the last thing to flash in his minds eye, her face peaceful in sleep.


	5. Truths are Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens, Hermione tells some truths, Luna reveals some more, and Draco is left confused. Aw poor Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh a great day off from work spent being semi productive watching Doctor Who and typing this! Please enjoy, and I SWEAR things are about to move faster. I just LOVE spreading events out and slowly building my stories. As always, please comment, it makes writing these chapters so much easier knowing someone likes them.

The next morning Hermione woke still dressed in her clothes from the previous evening. She looked around blinking, a moment of confusion clouding her brain. She didn't remember retiring to her room last night. Hermione shrugged chalking it down to the elves. She swung herself out of bed, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went about her morning ritual. She emerged an hour later wearing a pair of tight blue jeans, an emerald peplum top and her black converse. She had a busy day planned, so she had to head out. First though, she needed to see to Lucius, make sure he was alright. 

He was sitting on the couch in their little library area, his head buried in a book. The Cover was a mustard yellow, and she immediatly knew that she had created a monster. 

"I see you found another one of Anne Rices novels, that one is rather nice, but not my favourite."

He looked up from the book, nodding. 

"Yes, I am enjoying this womans work. Do you have anymoe?"

"Yah scattered around. I also have some, not vampire mind you, but look for the author Stephen King, his stories are brilliant, another one I believe may be a wizard."

She grabbed her beaded bag off one of the side tables and strapped her wand into the holster hidden on her thigh. Lucius looked on curiously. 

"Are you leaving today?"

"Well yah, I need to meet up with a friend and I have to pop into the Ministry to pick up some forms, I have to get the ball rolling to make this a proper charity."

"Will you be gone all day?" He stood and walked with her through the house, they stopped at the front door. He really didn't want to be left alone, but perhaps he could just read a bit. Explore even. 

"Not all day, I hope at least, I might stop at Flourish and Blotts, see if they've gotten anything new, and you know what? I'll stop in muggle London and see if the book stores have any new Anne Rice novels."

"Do you need help? I can come with you."

Hermione smiled but shook her head. "No, but I would like to have dinner with you tonight, if that would be alright with you."

"Of course. Have a good day."

Hermione put her hand on the door knob, but turned back to him. Smiled before disappearing out into the world. 

Lucius made his way back to their rooms and sat back down picking up his book. He was enjoying them immensly. However he was also looking for clues to who this woman was, Hermione was right, she knew to much about the supernatural world. Perhaps she was a witch. So many others were magical and were known as muggles. Anything afterall was a possiblity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hermione walked up the long driveway towards the ever imposing Malfoy Manor, white peacocks ran around the grounds, they seemed to be playing hide and seek with each other. As she approached the front steps Luna opened the door and waddled her way down, hands holding onto her enormus belly. 

"Luna! It's been awhile, how are you and the baby?" 

Luna wrapped Hermione in a huge warm hug, kissing her cheek soundly.

"We are okay, Dracos in the sitting room with a tea service, I told him you wanted to talk to him."

"How did you know?" But of course Luna knew, she seemed to know everything. 

"Come on love, lets go talk to Draco." Hermione followed Luna into the manor, following her into the closest sitting room. Draco was sitting at a small table, scribbling a quick missive. The envelope next to it addressed to his father. He signed the bottom with a quick flourish of his quil before folding it and sealing it in the envelope. He tied it to the leg of a large black owl who hooted softly before disappearing out of an open veranda door. Draco stood and turned, greeting Hermione with a nod.

"Hello Granger, what brings you around today? Luna said you needed to talk."

"Come off it Draco, I told you to call me Hermione." She walked up to him, and slugged his arms. He tried to hide a wince of pain, but Hermione caught it and laughed before hugging him tightly. "Yes, well, I need to talk to you guys about something important, and Luna being one of my best friends I have decided to come here first."

Draco nodded, motioning her towards a chair, the table set with a pot of tea and a small stand of assorted sweets and pastries. 

"Tea? The house elves have made us a fine pot of Earl Gray today."

"Yes please wih just a bit of lemon will be nice."

Luna went about making tea for the table, humming a silly little tune, then sat herself, hands resting on her large stomach. Her eyes fixed on Hermione. Hermione sipped at her tea, trying to arrange what she was going to say in her mind. Sighing heavly she made up her mind.

"Do you remember when Harry, Ron and I went on that Horcrux hunt seventh year?" They nodded.   
"Well during the hunt Ron ended up disappearing for a little bit, and while he was away I was attacked. Attacked by a vampire."

Draco gasped, his eyes wide, hands stilled with his cup halfway to his mouth. Luna only nodded, a frown marring her angelic features. 

"He turned me, and I have been like this ever since."

"Why didn't you tell any of us? We could have helped." Draco stood and glared at her angry. "You hid this from your friends! Damnit Luna stop looking so normal! Hermione just told us shes a vampire!" 

"Well I already know this don't I? I am sorry Hermione, I wasn't able to warn you."

"Wait what?" It was Hermiones turn to look shocked. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I don't know, I saw it. It's alright though, life is turning up now that you have Mr. Malfoy in your heart." She deadpanned. 

Draco sputtered, his eyes flashing. "What has she got to do with my father?!"

"Oh love, she's been living with him for a couple days now, helping him adjust."

"What do you mean helping him adjust? Living with? Will someone tell me what's going on?!" His breahing became heavy. 

Hermione looked up at him, quietly speaking. "When I came to visit the other day, I ummm I ran into Lucius and offered him my help."

"Help with what?! Are you telling me, my father has been living here this whole time?! Why the bloody hell has he not said anything?!"

Luna pipped up, in her serene way. "He thought you wouldn't accept him Draco, you know, because he's a vampire now also."

Draco just stared, eyes unfocused, mouth gaping. Before the entire world went black. Last thing he heard was a quiet "Oh my."

"Renerverate" Hermione pointed her wand at Draco who was now positioned on a small bench. He groaned hand slowly washing over his face. 

"What in the hell just happened?" 

Luna held his hand, stroking it. "You fainted my love."

"Right... My father... Is it true?"

He sat up and Hermione sat next to him. "Yes, he was afraid you might reject him, the wizarding world isn't exactly friendly towards our kind."

"I need to see him. Take me to him Hermione, please?"

"Alright, I will. We are having dinner tonight, would you like to join us?"

Draco nodded, looking towards Luna. "I will."

"Alright, I'll be back around five to pick you up alright? No need to dress fancy, I'll even have the elves cook something great. I do have to go now though, errands to run you know."

Draco couldn't help but continue nodding. This was a little much for him. Wife about to pop, and father a vampire. He was a Malfoy however and would press on as always. Luna and Draco showed Hermione out and watched her walk back down the drive towards the apparition point. 

"It'll be fine my love, your father will be so happy to see you."

"I just want to know why you didn't tell me?"

"It wasn't the right time." She said in her vague way. "I wonder when they'll acknowledge their bond."

She walked slowly back into the home, humming while Draco stared at his wife mouth agape. 

"What bond? Luna! Come on, tell me what's going on." He followed pleading for answers. Since when was Granger and his father bonded?


	6. Lust and Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione does something nice for Lucius, and he is overwhelmed with a need to repay her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back babies! I still need to rewrite chapters 7 and 8 because my dog ate the post it notes I had them written in! Sooooo annoyed lol. As always please enjoy, comment and let me know what you think of the new chapter. Thank you loves!

Hermione stepped out from the ministry folding a stack of papers neatly, placing them in her beaded bag. She looked up into the crowd of muggle London and started her trek to the Leaky Cauldron, it wasn't very far and the walk would do her good. The great thing about wandering muggle London, no one stopped her thanking her. It was peaceful being anonymous. She stepped into the dark dusty doorway of the Leaky Cauldron and looked through the grimy glass. It seemed empty so she pushed the door open and ducked in. Waving to Tom the barman she went straight to the back into the back ally. She tapped the bricks in the wall in order and took a deep breath as she watched Diagon Alley materialize in front of her. As much as she loved the peace of muggle London, she loved the smells and busyness of Diagon Alley more. The sights and sounds made her memory go crazy and send her into nostalgia overload. She took her time stopping at the sweet shop for a large bag of sugar quills, and a tiny little shop that sold parchment and quills. She stocked up on ink as well. As she was searching the shelves she found a lovely dark green journal. Interlaid with silver emblems. It would be a perfect gift for Lucius. She made her purchase and walked down the alley to Flourish and Blotts. The clerk at the counter greeted her happily. 

"What can I help you with today Ms. Granger?"

"I am looking for some new books, I finished the ones you sold me last week, and thank you for the recommendations, they were fabulous."

"Well we just got in a new bunch, just over there." 

He pointed her towards his neat display of new arrivals and told her to explore to her hearts desire, and explore she did. She ended up finding a healthy stack of interesting titles. Ranging all over the board from romance to biographies, including a brand new book written about the Golden Trio. She couldn't wait to see what kind of rubbish this author wrote about this time. She gave the clerk a small purse of galleons and went on her way thanking him for his time. 

Hermione still had one last stop before heading home. She had promised Lucius she would pick him up a new Anne Rice novel. She apparated to a deserted alley behind the low key muggle bookshop. The shop was tiny and crowded, not with people but with books. The books were all neatly organized on massive shelves, placed tightly together making it hard to navigate. The shop was run by a young woman and she knew Hermione quite well. The little shop was aptly named The Page in the Mist and it happened to be Hermione's go to for anything horror or paranormal related. 

Hermione waved at the woman behind the counter and headed over to their new display area. She was happy to see a large stack of brand new Anne Rice novels. She picked up the top copy and went to explore the back shelves. She wanted to see if they had any more vampire romances. Unfortunately they seemed to have the same selection as last time, and she had already read all of them. However they did have a new selection of werewolf romances, they might be worth a read. Hermione picked out a couple and headed to the register with her load. The clerk looked up from what she was reading.

"Afternoon Hermione, back so soon?"

"Of course, I needed the new Anne Rice, and noticed you added a new section." 

"Yah, we just got in some novels from an author named R.J. Moon, they are rather fascinating, incredibly detailed, almost as if the author knows what it's like to be an actual werewolf, isn't that crazy?"

Hermione nodded glancing at the authors name, a little light clicking in her head. 

"Well thanks for the books, I'll probably be back later in the week for more."

"My pleasure Hermione, we look forward to it. Have a nice day."

Hermione took her bag and walked out, going around back so she could head home. She couldn't wait to get home and dig into the new werewolf books, she had a pretty solid theory on who the author was, not like he was very subtle, R.J. Moon? Might as well have signed his real name. She shook her head and put all the books in her beaded bag for safe keeping. With a soft pop she was at her door, opening it to find Lucius just coming down the stairs. He smiled and walked up to her. 

"Welcome back, I hope you had a good day out? Did you get everything done?"

"Yes Lucius, thank you." She handed him a brown paper bag. "Open that would you? I got you something."

He opened it and fished out the hardcover novel Hermione had picked up. Lucius stared at the cover thumbing the stiff pages. Posture stiff. Hermione shifted restlessly from one foot to the other, watching him carefully. 

"Is it okay Lucius?"

He looked up at her. Emotions flitting across his face rapidly.

"Yes, it's brilliant, thank you very much."

Lucius stepped closer to her, book clasped tightly in his hand. His eyes traveled her face. Lingering on her lips. He watched as she took a deep breath, her lips parting just so. The urge to taste her was over powering. He reached for her, his hand wrapping around her wrist, drawing her towards him, her lithe body flush against his own hard stature. Hermione stared at him wide eyed, her breaths coming in short bursts, the excitement of his touch sending scorching waves up her arm, colour rose up her neck tinting her cheeks a most delectable shade of pink rose. The sight made a low growl erupt deep within his chest, his lips crashed against hers, teeth clashing before their lips melded together . Hermione leaned into the kiss, parting her lips, allowing his sharp tongue the entrance he so craved. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hands deftly untying the soft velvet throng keeping his hair in place. It fell in silky waves through her desperate hands. 

He picked her up, letting her legs wrap around his waist, Lucius pushed her backwards until her back hit the wall. She gasped softly, as he ran his hands over her front, fingers skimming her rib cage, moving over her soft belly. Hermione could feel his hardness pressed against her center, the feeling of his solid length sent shivers and desire coursing through her entire being. She moaned loudly, as he popped the button on her jeans, sliding the zipper down, he slipped his hand into the constricting garment, searching out her moist core. She bit down onto his lip, fangs piercing the flesh as he ran a finger over her swollen clit. The reaction spurred his efforts, making him search for the entrance to her tight opening. Finally penetrating the depths, making Hermione groan out his name. Lucius slowly pumped his fingers in and out, crooking them just so, brushing against her tight bundle of nerves. That sent Hermione reeling, throwing her head back against the wall, hands pulling at his hair. The coils of bliss wound tightly as the bond between them flew wildly, snapping and whipping around their bodies. Lucius ran his eyes along the exposed expanse of her tender throat, falling on the soft hollow. As her legs tightened, fingers digging into his scalp, Lucius let out a soft curse before leaning down and sinking his fangs into her flesh. The coil snapped at the pain, the sheer pleasure crashed over her, his name leaving her kiss swollen lips. 

Lucius slowly removed his hand, grazing her clit on the way out, a smug smirk plastered on his face. He took great joy in watching her face as she came down. Hermione was absolutely beautiful in the throws of passion, especially when he was the one causing such passion in her, and if he had it his way, he would be the only one from now on. 

He let her down, Hermione's legs threatening to collapse after what had just happened. Panting softly from the exertion. 

"Well then, that was ummmm." Her loss of words greatly amused him. 

"Yes dear?"

"Oh shut up, you know what, and just so you know I need to leave to go pick up your son who is coming to dinner, in oh, about twenty minutes."

Hermione laughed as the smug look on his face fell.

"What?"

"Yes, he agreed to come have dinner tonight so we can all sit down and talk. Mind you he knows I am a vampire."

A brief look of panic flashed through him.

"And? What else does he know Hermione?"

"He knows about you also."

"What?! How could you do this Hermione?!" He backed away from her rapidly, rage radiating from him in waves.

"I didn't! I would never betray your trust."

"Then how, may I ask, did he find out?"

"Luna of course."

He smacked his forehead, hair falling around his alabaster face.

"Of course it was the ever enchanting Luna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, dinner with Draco! How will it go? Fireworks may ensue.


	7. Dinner with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally time to have dinner. Draco reunites with his father, Luna is content and Hermione is amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am absolutely loving writing this story, I don't even care that I had to completely rewrite this chapter. As always please comment and let me know what you all think! :)

Hermione kissed Lucius good bye before heading through the floo to Malfoy Manor. Draco had been ever so sweet as to open it for her arrival. As she stepped out onto an expensive looking oriental rug, soot flying all over, she waved her wand clearing the dust from her clothes. Glancing up she smirked at the sight before her. Luna was sitting calmly on a lounge, idly stroking her protruding belly, watching Draco who was pacing the floor in front of the fireplace, undoubtedly waiting for Hermione to show up. Hermione coughed daintily. Luna snickered understanding the subtle joke. Draco finally noticed her presence and glared at her angrily. 

"You're late."

"Draco, I told you I would be here at five, it is four fifty nine. Want to calm down?"

Hermione folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot against the floor. Staring down Draco as if he was a petulant child. He glared at her once more before turning to Luna.

"Are you ready love? 

Luna nodded, awkwardly standing to join them at the hearth. 

"Alright, well I'm going to have Hermione take you first, I don't want you left alone, even for a moment when you are so close to being due."

"Will you be okay with her being alone with your father?" Hermione had to ask, she knew Draco had doubts in his mind, but which ones and how strong was what she really needed to know. 

"As long as she's not alone I'm fine Granger."

Hermione clucked her tongue at the use of her last name. 

"Seriously Draco, enough with the Granger shite. Come on Luna, Lucius will be so happy to see how you and the babies are coming along."

Hermione took her hand and pulled her into the floo, grabbing a fist full of powder she called out the destination and were whisked away. Seconds later they stumbled from the floo, dragging soot with them. Lucius was found pacing the carpet. It was amazing how alike father and son could be. He looked up as they came through and smiled politely at Luna who at no surprise to the rest, walked up to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. 

"Good evening Lucius, so happy to see you. What's for dinner? The babies are terribly hungry."

Lucius chuckled before summoning a house elf who gladly brought a platter of tea sandwiches for Missy Looney. He had her sit on a lounge and placed the tray on an end table, where she happily picked at the sandwiches. 

"I'm going to go grab Draco. See you in a bit okay? Behave yourself." 

He shot her a half hearted glare before resuming his pacing. Hermione grabbed another handful of floo and was whisked away back to Malfoy Manor. Draco jumped at her entrance and quickly joined her.

"Come on, lets go."

"Now wait Draco, hang on. I need you to promise something first."

"What is it? I want to see my father."

"Promise to hear him out."

He dropped his head slightly, ashamed. "Fine. Let's go."

Hermione grasped his hand and dragged him through the floo once more. Lucius was back to pacing, but looked up as they arrived. His carefully practised mask was in place, but Hermione saw the hurt and hope behind his grey eyes. Then those eyes widened, a flash of platinum streaked past her and Lucius was on the ground, wands clattered across the floor and Draco was on top of Lucius, fists flying through the air, trying to make contact with every inch of his father that was visible. To Hermione's amazement as Lucius laid there letting his son pummel him. Luna watched on, munching quietly on a cucumber sandwich. 

It was when Draco went to wrap his hands around Lucius throat that Hermione decided to step in. As amusing as this arse whoopin seemed, they must really get on with dinner, after all the house elves worked extra hard to please the great Draco Malfoy and his wife. She walked over and grabbed him by the scruff, dragging him off of Lucius, he continued to claw and kick before sagging in defeat. His breathing hard and rapid, face a deep red, and hair plastered to his forehead in a thick sweat. Lucius sat up, staring at his son, great sadness tinting his face. Hermione held on to Draco as he began to cry. It felt strange watching the boy she had known to always be so cold, express such emotion. 

"You left! You left me all alone father!"

Lucius broke down, laying his head in his hands. Shoulders shaking.

"I know, I'm sorry son."

"You promised never to leave, after mother died you promised me!"

"I had no choice Draco, I couldn't risk hurting you or your wife. What would you have me do?"

Lucius begged his son, pleading for forgiveness.

"You could have told me the truth father... I would have helped."

Draco stared at his father, eyes shining with tears. "I would have been there for you."

"I miss judged your ability to understand and my own ability to control myself. Please forgive me son."

"Just promise never to leave. Not now, and definitely not after the babies are born. They need their grandfather."

Lucius crawled forward, and wrapped his son in a hug, Hermione finally released Draco, letting the two cling to each other. She walked over to Luna and plucked a sandwich off the plate. Sitting next to her. 

"So, what do you think about all of this?"

Luna shrugged. "I knew they would be okay. The real question is, how are you and Lucius doing? Busy afternoon?"

"Ahem, yes you can say that, please don't go telling Draco everything just yet? At least until this drama passes."

"It will all come to pass in due time Hermione. Speaking of time, I don't know about you but I am starving."

Hermione threw back her head, shaking in laughter. 

"Alright Luna, come on, lets gather the boys and go eat."

She walked over to them, tapping her foot on Lucius' arse. 

"Time for dinner guys."

Lucius stood, helping Draco along. Hermione led them all to the dinning room where the house elves had laid out a literal buffet of delight in anticipation for Missy Looney. Luna squealed in delight at the sight and took a seat to the left of the head, Draco sat next to her, Hermione took her place at the head with Lucius to her Right. By the time they were all seated Luna already had a plate full. Draco stared at her in exasperation. Lucius just chuckled at the sight.

"I remember when your mother was pregnant with you, she was never fully satisfied. She was constantly eating and even the house elves had trouble keeping up with her appetite."

Draco laughed. At least now he knew this was at least semi normal behavior, he had started to worry. They spent the rest of the evening catching up, Draco regaling them with all the tales of Luna's pregnancy, Lucius talking about his new found love for vampire fiction, which they all found hilarious. Hermione just sat back watching the easy interaction between father and son. Maybe this would all work out after all. 

Hermione decided to call it a night when Luna started yawning. She walked Draco and Luna to the floo in the drawing room, letting them know it would be open to them and them alone, and bid them good night. Lucius wrapped his son in a tight hug before letting them go, and then they were alone. Both relaxed, and stared at each other. Lucius looked happier then she had seen in a while. 

"I told you so."

He quirked his eye brow. "What may I ask have you told me about?"

"I told you it would all work out." 

She let out an angelic giggle and turned, damn near flouncing up the stairs to their quarters, half way up the stairs she called down to him.

"Are you coming or not?"

Lucius laughed bonding up the stairs after her. Catching up he picked her up with easy, tossing her over his shoulder and caring her the rest of the way, all the while she kicked her legs laughing begging to be let down. Of course the arrogant Malfoy would never let her go, he would keep this woman for as long as she would have him.


	8. A Bond Sealed in Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hard conversation and desires finally acknowledged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait lovelies. I couldn't wait to post this honestly but I am actually currently writing an original story! That will hopefully turn into a novel, which will hopefully be good enough to be approved for publishing.

He placed her on the lounge in their sitting room, and went to light the fire. As he knelt to tend the flames, Hermione leaned against the back tucking her legs under herself. Her mind racing with everything that had happened during that evening, and the possibilities of what was about to happen. Lucius stood turning, taking in her comfortable form. He sat next to her, suddenly stiff. Hermione idly played with the hem of her top. After a couple moments of silence Lucius cleared his throat bringing Hermione attention to himself.   
“Do you know what bonds are?”  
Hermione looked at him from under her thick lashes, nodding. “I do.”  
“Of course you do, and can I safely assume you have done copious amounts of research on the subject?”  
“You can, and I have.”  
“Ms. Granger, that energy, that light that’s been following us was,”  
She held up her hand interrupting him. “A bond, I know. I’ve known since the first night.”  
The look on his face, of utter shock and surprise made Hemiones lips twitch into a soft smile.   
“You have?”  
“Of course.”  
“And?”  
“And what Lucius? I knew you wouldn’t want to seal the bond. At least I didn’t think you would. I’m common and a muggle born to boot. So I saw no reason to bring it up. Why didn’t you mention it?”  
“Simple, I’m twenty years your senior, plus the past we’ve had, I tried not to get my hopes up that anything could happen between us. I would never force you to settle for an old man, for someone you despised.”   
Lucius looked ashamed, eyes cast downward, hands fidgeting in his laps. The whole scene made Hermione ache. It always hurt to see such a strong man look defeated.   
“However, Hermione I am struggling to control myself around you.”   
Hermione tried hard to suppress a laugh. They had both been holding back apparently. Lucius reached for her hand, pulling them into his lap, his thumbs caressing.  
“Hermione, I find you extremely attractive, I enjoy watching you talk, the energy you put into everything is beautiful. My heart always feels like it’s about to burst, and honestly I don’t think it’s the bond, at least not all the way.”  
Hermione blushed, her eyes following the movements of his hands, watching as they pulled her closer, before she knew it she was perched on his lap, an arm wrapped around her waist. His other hand stroking her knee, fingers brushing the soft fabric of her jeans.   
“I find you intriguing also Lucius and extremely sexy, you know for an old man.”  
His deep chuckle vibrated through her entire body.   
“I find the more time we spend together the more enthralled I am by you.”  
His hand continued its stroking, moving up her thigh. Barely brushing, feather touches sending shock waves up her back. Her breathing became labored, he watched as her eyelids started becoming heavy.   
“So you don’t mind that I am so old? You don’t mind that my son is your friend?”  
His fingers stilled, awaiting her response, she shook her head vehemently, the anticipation for his fingers to reach their destination made her soft lips emit a moan.   
“Please don’t stop Lucius.” She buried her head in his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent.   
His touches resumed, grazing her hip, caressing the waist band of her jeans. Wishing that she had worn something much easier to manipulate, but damn did those tight jeans make her figure look amazing. The thought of watching her hips sway as she taunted his up the stairs made his cock jerk into life. The slight movement did not go unnoticed by the ever-vigilant Ms. Granger, and she wiggled her hips, brazenly pushing against his ever-growing erection. She tried to regain her composure, to keep control.  
“I never noticed, Merlin knows you don’t look your age. Not a streak of grey,” She ran her fingers through his long golden hair, her hips still moving fluidly. “Or wrinkle in sight.” Her fingers stroked along his forehead, and down his cheek. The tips of her nails scratching lightly along his porcelain skin. The feeling was magic, Lucius closed his eyes, devouring her touch.  
He took a deep steading breath, before grasping her gyrating hips, holding her in place. She squeaked at his roughness.   
“Oh, so you just like me for my looks. That’s rather shallow of you Ms. Granger, perhaps I should show you what an old man is capable of.”  
His hands deftly moved over her hips, fingers working the button on her jeans. He pushed them down her slender legs and threw them across the room. His gaze fell on her black lace panties. Her glistening mound barely visible through the dark material. Hermione let him pull her panties to the side revealing her soft center. Lucius pressed his fingers against her damp lips, spreading the sweet essence. He dipped his fingers into her slit, brushing lightly against her swollen clit. He watched as she started panting, eyes closing. She threw her head back arching into his hand. He ran a single digit along her tight entrance, circling it slowly. Leaning over her, his other arm traveled up her back, keeping her body steady. His lips brushed against her ear.   
“Have I told you how delicious you looked this evening Ms. Granger? How much I wanted to tear these positively indecent pants off her body, throw you on the dinner table in front of our company and claim you?”  
His rich baritone washed over her, she gave up the fight. Surrendering to his advances. His lips grazed along her jaw, moving over her neck, his tongue darted out tracing the pulse point. Her legs fell open at his wondering touch. He could feel her blood rush, pulse quickening under his touch. Lucius slipped one long finger into her tight passage, marveling in the ridges that gripped his finger. A low growl grew within himself.   
“N…. No… But I have an indication.” Her words were forced as she tried to regain her broken composure.   
“Oh I do believe I need to increase my efforts if you are still able to produce such long words my love.”  
He slipped another digit into her, stretching her slowly. Lucius crooked them upwards rubbing against the tight walls.  
“Difficult. Please Lucius. I need you.”  
Her panting and heated words made the beast within rear its head and the golden light of the bond began swirling around them. He pulled away reluctantly, removing his fingers from the warmth making her whimper in protest.   
“Hermione, if we do this the bond will seal, I can’t do that to you.”  
“Don’t you mean you wouldn’t want to do it to yourself?”  
She closed her legs protectively, and tried to push away from him completely, however his hands gripped her arms tightly.   
“You misunderstand me Hermione,” She glared at him. “I’m not trying to protect myself, if we did this you would be stuck with an old ex Death Eater for the rest of your life. This bond is based on our mutual attraction, and it doesn’t have to be sealed.”  
“I already told you Lucius, I don’t care you’re older! I don’t care that you were a Death Eater, that was the past, you did what you had to do to protect your family. What’s the point in living in the past, when we should be looking forward to the future?”  
“I want this Hermione, I want you…”  
He drew her close. Pressing her body against his own, nose buried in her lush hair, drawing in the beautiful womanly scent.  
“I want you also. You can have me if you would just man up and take me!”  
He growled low in his throat, picking her up and storming into his bedroom. He tossed her on his bed, and deftly tore at his clothing, she watched, her eyes wide. Lucius finally pounced on her, his naked glory hovering over her trembling body. He let the beast loose to rear its head. Hermione yelped as Lucius pinned her down.  
“I’ll show you man enough.”  
He ripped the peplum top, shredding it to pieces, he tossed the ruined pieces over the side of the bed, leaving her in only her black lace bra and matching panties.  
“So delicious.”  
Hermione shivered under his scrutiny, shifting under her weight. He stared into her eyes, noticing the tiny specks of brown and gold, her pupils dilated. He lifted her against his firm chest, her nipples were already peaked, a light musky rose colour. He unsnapped the clasp on her bra, and let the straps fall down her slender arms. Lucius ducked his head down, grabbing the delicate fabric between his teeth, drawing it off the rest of the way, tossing it aside with the tattered blouse. He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, sucking gently, his tongue lapping at the peak while his hands worked her panties off.   
His fingers grazed over her bare lips, lacing through the light brown curls.   
“Please don’t tease Lucius, I need you.”  
She laced her fingers through his hair, nails scratching along his scalp. He purred under her touch. She arched her back grinding her exposed mound against his hand. He stretched his hand covering her mound pressing gently. He spread his body out on top of her, glorious skin against skin. His cock was hard and pressing against her lips begging for entrance. As their bodies reacted together, so did their bond. It whipped around their bodies, glowing brighter the faster their hearts beat.   
Hermione opened her legs beckoning to him. He slowly guided the tip of his cock to her dripping entrance. Lucius was panting heavily trying to repress his urge to just submerse himself in her heat. He held her gaze, burrowing into her soul.   
“Are you sure Hermione? This is forever, there is no going back.”

“Just do it Lucius! You’re driving me insane. My love, just move.”  
The light pulsed happily and Hermione bucked her hips, Lucius let his restraint snap plunging in. Hermione cried out, her nails digging deeply into the soft flesh of his back. He grit his teeth against the pain, instead pushing his pain away, snapping his hips against her. Driving into her with wild abandon. Their lips crashed together fighting for dominance. Hermione’s whimpers became desperate and Lucius struggled to hold himself together. He pulled his lips away and let his tongue dart around her ear. Whispering and nibbling.   
“I’m going to mark you Hermione, make you mine. I’m going to make you fall apart in my hands. Cum Hermione.”   
She gasped, the coil in her stomach threatening to snap.   
“Cum Hermione.”  
Hermione threw her head back against the pillows, a scream erupting as the coil within finally snapped. Her release pushed Lucius over the edge. As he filled her with his seed, he nuzzled her neck, fangs lengthening, letting the tips graze her skin before sinking them into her pulse. He drank deeply as the golden light exploded around them before settling down marking their wrists in gold twisting bands.   
They stayed joined together for quite some time, their hearts beating in perfect tandem. Hermione, drained of energy went limp in Lucius arms, he finally retracted his fangs licking the wound lovingly, healing the small punctures.


	9. A bit of Turbulence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Lucius decide to drag their happy butts out of bed and replenish their missing energy. Today is promising to be a wonderful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a title, that wouldn't give away what's about to happen. Oh and please don't kill me for this.

Hermione woke held tightly in Lucius arms. Their naked bodies still pressed together, legs tangled even in sleep. Hermione stared at Lucius who was asleep, his face completely relaxed, smooth with the absence of all the stress he was under. He was incredibly beautiful. His platinum blonde hair was spread over the satin pillows a sharp contrast against the dark grey fabric. She ran her fingers through his hair marveling at the softness, each individual strand ran like water across her hand.. Lucius woke as she was running her nails against his scalp. A deep purr rumbled in his chest alerting Hermione that he was no longer asleep. She pressed a kiss against his perfectly chiseled nose and he laughed softly wrapping his arms around her body drawing her closer on top of his chest. “Good morning beautiful.” Lucius ducked kissing the top of her wild curls.   
“Good morning Love.” She replied, her lips turned into a sleepy grin.   
“Are you hungry?”  
Hermiones' stomach growled loudly and she nodded her head vigorously. He chuckled and sat up with her still in his arms. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, and cradled her against him. Lucius carried her through the house, still completely stark naked. When they reached the dining room the smell of breakfast wafted to their eager noses, and Hermiones' stomach growled louder. Lucius placed her gently at the heavily laidened table and pushed her chair in like the proper gentleman he was raised to be. He sat next to her, jumping slightly at the cold wood of his chair against his buttocks.  
He filled a plate with a mix of Hermione's favorites, heavy on the fresh fruit and carbs and placed it in front of her. She smiled at him gratefully as he filled his own plate with sausages and eggs. A night of passion with the love of his life left him starving for something greasy.   
They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying the taste of the expertly cooked meal. Her elves really were amazingly talented. The sound of their forks clinking against the plates was the only sounded they heard, and neither minded one bit. Hermione scraped the last bits of fruit from her plate, licking her fork clean before happily pushing her plate away.   
“That was soooo good. Don’t you think love?”  
He nodded pushing his own empty plate away and she stood, only to sit on his lap. He drew her against him, and she molded her body against his own, both completely satisfied.   
“Yes it was. We really must thank your wonderful staff.”  
“I couldn’t agree more, but you know what I want to do right this second?”  
Lucius shook his head, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, shifting to straddle his lap. A smirk pulled against his lips as her fingers ran through his hair and she pushed her bare center against him. He instantly hardened and pushed back against her.   
“I haven't the slightest my dear.” He murmured into her hair.   
Just as his lips grazed a scorching path down her neck and she squirmed in his lap moaning softly, the fireplace in the sitting room flared to life, green flames reaching past the mantle. The two looked up at a panting paler than usual Draco. His eyes grew wide, his chest heaving from his entrance.   
“WHAT THE FUCK?!”   
Hermione started giggling uncontrollably, placing her head on Lucius shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her trying to hide her body from Dracos gaze. Who was just standing there in shock.   
“I COME OVER HERE TO TELL YOU LUNAS IN LABOUR AND I WALK INTO YOU FUCKING MY FATHER? WHAT THE HELL!”  
At that Lucius stood abruptly, Hermione still in his arms.  
“What?! Luna's in labor? Where is she Draco.”  
Draco stuttered a bit, still flustered. “I took her to Saint Mungo’s, she sent me to get you guys.”  
“Calm down son, give us a minute to get dressed and we’ll meet you at the hospital. Now go back and tell her we are on our way.”  
Draco turned and went back through the floo and Lucius placed Hermione on her feet.   
“Well, that was interesting.”  
“Yah, it was,” She said blushing. “I never thought Draco would ever see me naked…”

“Me too. I wish I could say that was the first time he saw me naked…”   
Hermione burst out in laughter again. “Wait what? When did this happen?”  
“Come on, let’s go get dressed.”  
Less than ten minutes later they were walking through the lobby of Saint Mungos, Lucius bypassed the reception desk and just followed the sounds of his sons yelling. The nurses walking about checking on their patients looked extremely harassed. When they got to the maternity ward they saw Draco pacing around, his usually pale face red with anger, hair jostled every which way. He kept charging over healers as they pushed through the doors, demanding answers. None of them could give him any relief.   
Lucius walked up to Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder.   
“What’s happening?”  
“They took her dad, something went wrong during the delivery, and they took her. No one will tell me anything.”

“It Will be okay Draco.” They both turned as the door opened once again and a very pale doctor walked through, he came directly to them, his face was set in a grim expression.   
“Mr. Malfoy, Your wife is out of surgery,” he looked around at all the staring faces. “Is there any way we can talk privately?”   
“No, I want them here. Where’s my wife?”   
“There were some complications Mr. Malfoy. We were able to get the babies out safely, but your wife is in a magically induced coma. She lost a lot of blood and we are trying our best to replenish the loss and wake her up.”   
Draco collapsed against his father, his shoulders slumped in defeat. Lucius spoke.   
“You said babies…:  
“Yes, it would seem Mrs. Malloy was pregnant with twins, no idea how that passed our scans. Would you like to meet your daughters Mr. Malfoy?”  
“Daughters?” Draco lifted his head, eyes shining. “I have daughters?”   
“Yes sir, I can take you to meet them now, and take you to your wife also.” The healer turned on his heal and walked through the wide doors, holding them open for the little family following.  
He showed them to a private room where Luna was currently “sleeping”. Draco rushed to her side grabbing her hand instantly and stroking the soft palm. An ear-splitting cry rang through the room, and it was closely followed by a second identical cry. Draco looked up and noticed for the first time the tw0 bassinets resting at the foot of the bed. He walked over to them and peered down into the faces of two identical beautiful girls, blonde fuzz covering their tiny heads, grey eyes squinting up at him. He reached a hand in stroking ones’ cheek. His heart breaking.  
“I have daughters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides*


	10. Twin Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco faces a terrible truth, and their family grows exponentially.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, I know this took FOREVER to update, and I sincerely apologize. I lost the notebook it was originally written in and never found it. I already have part of Chapter Eleven done, so it'll be posted a lot faster.

Lucius had conjured up two more chairs by Luna's bedside, so he and Hermione could sit with Draco. The Doctor stood in front of them, his face solemn as he explained what happened during the delivery.   
“Like I said earlier, we didn’t know there was a second child, I have no idea how our scans missed it. During the delivery, they seemed to have held onto each other. Mr. Malfoy, we had to perform an emergency C-Section, but by that time your wife’s uterus was badly damaged. She was bleeding heavily, and no means of magic was sealing the abrasions. We had to remove her uterus to stop the bleed completely, and now we have her under stasis until her blood replenishes.”  
Draco had paled drastically while the doctor was talking, and he began to shake. Lucius looked at his son and to Hermione who had one of the girls in her arms, cooing at the sleeping bundle. His heart clenched in unrecognizable pain, suddenly wishing he could give her a child as well. He shook himself out of his reverie and looked to the doctor, asking the question his son was afraid to ask.   
“She will never bare children again?” His words came out thick and he could feel his perfectly sculpted mask cracking.  
“yes, I’m afraid Mr. Malfoy, we did everything we could, and now all we can do is wait. The twins are healthy though and need their family.”  
“Why wait? Why haven’t you given her blood replenishing potions?”  
“We tried, but her body is rejecting them, there is an old muggle practice that we want to try, but we need her husband’s consent.”  
Lucius turned to his son, his only son whose life was just turned upside down. His son who only seemed to have two choices to save his wife. Wait and see or use a muggle treatment. He watched as Draco took a deep calming breath before speaking quietly.   
“Do it. If it will save my wife, do the treatment.”  
“Yes sir, we will start right away.” The doctor turned to leave the room but stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder.  
“Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, we need to put names on the birth certificate. They are sitting on the table.”  
Draco simply nodded, and the doctor left them alone. Hermione placed the sleeping girl in her bassinet, stroked the soft fuzz on the top of the baby’s head and let out a soft sigh. Lucius watched her movements, the idea of babies entering his mind once again, and he had no idea why. He could see himself raising a family with that bushy haired woman, and it scared him.   
“Draco, did you and Luna discuss names?” Her voice, strong yet musical.   
She took the paperwork from Lunas bedside and look them over.   
“Well yah, we wanted to do something celestial, you know family tradition, but we had only picked one name…”  
Tears brimmed at his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.   
“I assume you guys made a list?” She stated.   
Draco perked up. “Yes! Of course!”  
He rummaged through his trouser pockets for a moment and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. Draco unfolded is carefully and handed it to Hermione.  
“A whole list approved by both of us!”  
She perused the list, smiling at the whimsical names.   
“Good, then you can easily pick a second.”  
Hermione handed the list back, but he ignored it, staring at her with wide eyes.   
“Will… Will you help me Hermione?”  
She was shocked to say the least and humbled, but Hermione shook her head.   
“I’d love to Draco, but I’d bet my entire Gringotts account that Lucius would covet the opportunity to help name his first grandchildren.”  
Draco looked at the list still held in Hermione’s hands, a look of shame crossing his features.   
“You’re right as always Hermione. Thank you.”  
He took the list and Hermione watched him approach his father. Lucius looked surprised, and Hermione watched as the man she loved and the son he thought he lost, discussed baby names. Loved. She loved him.   
The doctor returned fairly quick with a small number of nurses trailing behind, he knocked on the door and both Draco and Lucius looked up from the paper. Hermione approached the doctor, her arms crossed over her chest.  
“Well?” She asked.   
“We have the necessary equipment, we just need Mr. Malfoys signature on some consent forms.”  
Draco looked at his father, worry etching his face and Lucius gave him a short half nod and placed his hand on Draco’s shoulder squeezing.  
“I’m here for you son.” Lucius whispered encouragingly.  
“Thank you, father.”  
Draco came up behind Hermione, his back straight, head held high.  
“I’ve got this Granger, can you do me a favor and help father feed the girls? They should be changed as well.”  
“Of course, we can take them for a walk as well.”  
“Please if you don’t mind.”  
Hermione gathered one of the bundles from the bassinet and Lucius did the same, cuddling his tiny grand-daughter closely to his chest. Hermione grabbed a pair of bottles from the side table and walked out the door. The doctor and nurses parting to let them through.   
Hermione and Lucius took shelter in the cafeteria, sitting at a small round table in a far away corner. Both babies lay in their arms, sleeping soundly after a nice warm bottle.  
“So, tell me Lucius.” Hermione broke the comfortable silence. “What did you and Draco pick?”  
Lucius stroked the baby’s head, enjoying the wonderful softness.  
“Draco and Luna had decided early on that they wanted to stick to celestial names, as you know, stars and bodies. Tradition.”  
Hermione nodded knowingly, the tradition ran deep amongst the Black family as well.  
“They chose Alhena, because their darling little child would always be the brightest star in their life.”  
The girl in Hermione’s arms stretched and yawned before falling back into her peaceful sleep. Alhena. Hermione gasped as a faint golden light encompassed the infant, branding the child with her new name.  
“And the other?” Hermione asked.  
“That one was a bit harder I’m afraid, but Draco settled on Alula.”  
“Alula? Well that’s fitting. It’s beautiful Lucius, unique and beautiful.”  
The infant in Lucius arms glowed golden as she accepted the name and Lucius hugged her closer, pressing his lips against Alula’s head.  
“Are you worried Lucius?”  
He looked to her, the mask he kept in place, had always kept in place, just like his son, cracked just a bit.  
“Wouldn’t any father?” He stated plainly.  
Hermione simply smiled before standing.   
“Ready to go back?”  
Lucius stood, and they walked out of the cafeteria together, their elbows bumping together ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I had a hard time writing this chapter, because it has been SO long! I actually had to go back and reread the last chapter just to make sure I wasn't throwing something off, so if I missed something, please let me know. Love yous!


End file.
